


Someone ask for a...special delivery?

by Captain_Loki



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: F/M, PWP, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Loki/pseuds/Captain_Loki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's some snark, some deliveries, some sex, and Normal being Normal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone ask for a...special delivery?

Alec is in the process of pulling his bag over his shoulder when the locker behind him slams shut with an echoing clang. Alec doesn’t jump, mostly.

“Do you _have_ to breathe so damn _loud_ ,” Max growls from behind him, Alec is willing to admit that, yes, that time he jumps. He spins, hackles raised and the hair on his neck standing up, damn feline DNA.

“Geez Max, what the hell is wrong with you?” Alec snarks back with a glare, shoving the bag forcefully into the open locker. Max pauses and glowers at him, nose scrunched in disgust like she can’t find the right words.

“Your face Alec,” she hisses, turning and stalking off. Alec rolls his eyes and shuts his locker, trailing after her.

“Gosh Maxie, don’t know how I’ll recover from that one,” he says dryly. 

“Don’t you have somewhere to be?” She shoots, elbowing him out of her way. “Yo Normal!” 

“Yeah and lucky me guess who I’m makin’ my rounds with?” Max stares at him. Alec raises an eyebrow.

“Normal!” 

“Sorry Max, but I don’t make the rules,” Normal sighs, pushing a large pile of packages toward her. Alec grins.

“Pretty sure you do, _pal_ , now stick him with someone else. I don’t have time for this.”

“I’m sorry your job is getting in the way of your busy social life Max. Door is that way. Packages are this way. Clipboard. And go.” Normal waves a hand towards the door. Alec throws an arm over Max’s shoulder, against his own better judgment. She hisses at him and elbows him in the gut, snatching up the clipboard and walking away.

“No worries Max,” Alec gasps, clutching his side with one hand, and attempting to scoop the packages up with the other. “Right behind you.”

“Thrilled.” 

“Is there any reason why you’re riding so close to me?” Max snaps, swiping dangerously close to Alec on her bike. Alec stops fast and swerves to avoid her. 

“I dunno, is there any reason why you’re being extra bitchtastic today?” Alec grumbles in a stage whisper. Max shoots him an angry glare, looks like she’s going to stop and Alec flinches, visibly. Max smirks and keeps riding. He grumbles, face tinged pink and trails slowly behind her. 

Alec recovers by the time they pull up outside their first delivery. Modest sized house with a broken gate across the front. Max forcefully pulls the small package out of Alec’s hands with a nice shove and hands him the clipboard. 

“You do this.” She says with a snap, sauntering up the front walk. Alec curses after her, wondering what a cruel lab tech there must have been to put so much evil into such fine wrapping.

“Hey Maxie can I ask you a personal question?” Alec starts with a sympathetic look. Max raises an eyebrow as though daring him to continue. Alec was never one to see reason.

“Do you maybe happen to be suffering from something not unlike lycanthropy?” Alec starts, a confused scowl flits across Max’s face before it settles back to her usual look of deepest annoyance.

“What are you talking about?” 

“You know, turning into a raving psycho once a mon—oomf!” Alec thinks briefly he should have seen that one coming, but even as he’s clutching his side and gasping for breath the look on Max’s face is well worth the agony of possibly needing new internal organs. 

“You are _completely_ insufferable Alec. What the _Hell_ is wrong with you?” Max knocks hard on the front door, barely lets the poor owner open it before she’s shoving a package into the woman’s hands and grumbling,

“Sign it!” And stalking off past Alec towards the bikes.

By the time they make it back to Jam Pony headquarters Alec is sporting three fresh bruises and,

“A crushed rib, I swear…steel toed boots kinda hurt you know?” 

“Don’t be such a baby,” Max consoles, locking up her bike. Alec scowls, massaging his rib tenderly. He trails slowly after Max back to his locker, careful to keep his distance. He’s pulling his hat out of his locker, reaching to put it on when something smacks it out of his hand. Hard.

“What the hell?” He squawks with indignation. “Jesus Max what crawled up your twat and died?” 

Max scoffs. “Your hat is stupid, I’m doing you a favor. Saving you even more humiliation,” she replies dryly, walking away.

“Uh uh,” Alec starts, darting after her. He clamps a hand around her shoulder to turn her around. Max twists beneath his hand and punches him in the neck with the ‘v’ of her open hand. He gasps for breath and falls against a row of lockers. Alec stares at Max in disbelief, clutching at his bruising neck.

“Don’t touch me asshole.”

“I’m the asshole?” Alec snarls, pushing himself away from the locker.”I get your life is tough shit _Maxie_ but we’ve all got our own problems, so why do you have to be such a fucking cunt all the time?” Alec’s ready for it this time and he dodges the punch easily, blurs to the left. He smirks, wouldn’t be Alec if he didn’t. Max looks at him in contempt.

“Yeah your life is real tragic Alec. Must be so damn tough being you. Didn’t know _not_ having a conscious and being a dumbass 24/7 takes a lot outta ya.”

“Well…now you know,” Alec nods, straightening his jacket and pushing roughly passed Max. “Do the world a favor Max and go get laid.” Max makes an indignant noise behind him.

“That’s your answer to everything isn’t it Alec?” She scoffs. “In a bad mood? Oh go have some sex. What? You have the flu. Well a good fuck is the best medicine. Or oh! You’re bleeding from an open wound? Did you try fucking?” Max snaps sarcastically. Alec turns around, a knowing grin plastered across his face.

“When’s the last time?” Alec questions with a raise of an eyebrow.

“That’s none of your goddamn business pervert,” Max evades, her arms crossed over her chest.

“Because I know you and Logan never…I mean have you _ever_?” Alec smirks, stepping up close, breaching Max’s personal space. “I mean it’s okay if you haven’t Maxie,” Alec teases, voice low and bending close to her ear. Max punches him in the shoulder.

“I’m _not_ a virgin you moron now get away from me.”

“Touchy touchy subject,” Alec grins.

“I’m gonna touchy touchy your ass with my foot if you don’t get away from me. Someone at Manticore put a little too much stupid in your cocktail ass hat.”

“Why are you getting so defensive?” Alec asks, voice smarmy.

“I’m not—you’re….I don’t have time for this!”

Alec barks out a laugh, absolutely _gleeful_ when he sees the faint flush of Max’s cheeks. Max chooses to ignore him making her way to the exit. “Grow up Alec.”

“Oh I am all grown up Max,” Alec says, voice dropping an octave as he steps in front of her. He ducks low, blocks her way and Max stops. “I can prove it too,” he grins. He straightens up, “I’ll show ya mine if you show me yours?” Max closes the small, and getting smaller, distance between them. Her eyes bore into Alec’s and her lip turns up at the surprised betrayed on his face. She steps closer, lips brushing against the outer shell of Alec’s ear. She can feel his heart rate quicken with obvious arousal. She flicks her tongue out, places a hand against Alec’s hip, pressing her thumb perilously close to his groin. It’s a teasing pressure and Alec swallows audibly as Max smirks and whispers,

“Don’t make me sick.” Max laughs and pulls away but Alec grabs her wrist in a tight grip and her smile vanishes, brow flicking together at the heavy lidded look in Alec’s eyes. He’s not looking at her, but somewhere over her shoulder.

“Take your hand off me,” Max warns stepping back and tugging. Alec follows her, other hand coming up to grip her hip, hand sliding to span across her back. Her face flashes with a dangerous anger and she knees him, twists her arm out of his grip and before he can blur flips him over onto the ground.

She kneels over him, leg on either side, a little out of breath and a lot angry.

“What the hell Alec?” She hisses. He stares up at her without saying anything. His arousal hasn’t dampened with the sudden switch in control and Max notes, quite the contrary, she can feel it straining against his jeans, pressed against her thigh from her position above him.

She wants to move. Fully intends to. Then Alec is shifting and she loses her balance and lands, straddling his thigh and Alec’s breath hitches and he thrusts his hip and her own breath gets caught in her throat because _damn_ , the hard press of his length is so close to being so perfectly positioned. Her rational mind is telling her, “gross, run, move, go!” But it’s quickly being strangled by the insistent growing throb of her own arousal and she shifts on the pretense of escaping and Alec thrusts and

“Shit.” Perfect. Alec’s cock presses against the warm heat of her cunt and she rotates her hips and Alec grins. It’s almost enough to make Max get up and leave. But he was right, it has been too long. The though irritates her and she scowls. Alec laughs, breathy and high as his hips gyrate. The bastard knows.

“C’mon Max, we’re both consenting adults here.” Max knees him in the hip and pushes until they’re rolling and Alec lands on top, Max pressed to the floor beneath him. 

“hmm…I can work with this,” Alec grins. Max lowers her eyes at him, points and says with a scowl,

“We do this on the condition that you stop fucking talking. For once in your damn l—“ Alec silences Max’s berating with a hard kiss. Max makes a growling noise, low angry rumbling in the back of her throat. Alec holds himself up on one arm, hand gripping the back of Max’s head, his other slipping beneath the tight tank top Max always wears. Her hands come up to grip at him, tangling in his hair, pressing against the back of his neck, scratching down his back beneath his t-shirt. Alec hisses at the press of her nails and pulls away panting. He grins, opens his mouth to say something but stops, ducks his head low instead to bite at Max’s neck. Max lets out a breathy groan, sharp inhalation of breathe as Alec bites down hard, before sucking on the bruising flesh.

Max pushes at Alec when his hand slides down her abdomen, pushes past the waistband of her jeans and beneath the cotton of her panties. It’s a half hearted move on her part and Alec ignores it in favor of sliding his hand down the center of her. Max spreading her legs a fraction of an inch, involuntarily, as though trying to resist, to deny how much she wants Alec to continue. It’s hard to fake denial when Alec’s fingers slide easily through the dripping wetness of her cunt. He parts her, finds her clit easily and presses teasingly, too slow, too soft, not enough, and Max whimpers. Alec grins around the flesh of her collar bone.

Max tilts her head back groaning, hands grappling at Alec’s shoulder and neck, spreading her legs wider. He sits up, poised over her, slides his hand away from her body and Max whimpers in protest, watches as he tugs her pants open quickly. He grips her jeans tightly, sliding them down her hips past the pale smooth skin of her thighs and he leans down pressing kisses against her thighs. She kicks at him, smacking her thigh against his face

“We makin love or fucking?” She growls, Alec smirks, happy to obey and he slides her jeans off, not bothering to remove her boots first.

Alec slides up her body, slips a finger through the leg of one side of her panties, notes with amusement the pink and blue polka dotted print. He traces a finger around, over the curve of her thigh, slipping towards the wet heat of her cunt, fingertip slipping in easily, teasingly, sliding his finger in ever so slightly, and out, around, away.

“C’mon Alec!” Max growls, shifting and squirming beneath him. Alec smirks, gripping her panties and yanking them down her thighs, forcing her legs open with enough force to rip the thin material.

“Hey! I liked those!” Max complains, punching Alec in the shoulder. He ignores her, pushes her legs apart even more before ducking his head between them, finding her clit in record time, and Max can’t remember what she was upset about when he starts sucking and flicking his tongue out. She goes limp beneath him, stares up at the ceiling, hands grappling at the cold concrete beneath her.

Alec slides two fingers into her, fucking her on them as he works at her clit with his tongue and Max thinks, “I’ll never complain about often he uses it again,” even though she knows that won’t last long. And neither does she. Alec slams a third finger inside her and he moans around her and she screams an expletive before she’s coming, twitching underneath him, clenching around his fingers. Alec groans at the noise Max’s making, the flush her cheeks and neck the way she lays limp beneath him. He presses a palm to his crotch and wants more than anything to be inside her. Wonders if she’ll just get up and walk away now or—

Max sits up and pushes him down. He goes easily, tongue slipping out to lick at his lip. He slides his hands up Max’s side, dipping beneath her tank and pushing it up. He half expects her to slap his hand away but instead she helps, gripping the bottom of her shirt and tugging it over her and discarding it beside them. Alec slides a finger beneath the side of her bra, drags it across the swell of her breast. Max tugs at Alec’s belt, pulling the button free and yanking the zipper of his jeans down easily. She doesn’t waste time tugging Alex’s jeans down until they’re sitting snug just below his erection, flushed pink, jutting out towards his belly. Alec slides his hand around to Max’s back and snaps her bra open, letting it fall away as he grips her breast, hand over the entire span, hard nub of her npple pressed in the ‘v’ of his index and middle fingers. He squeezes, tweaks, and she stutters her movements.

C’mon Max,” Alec teases, one hand groping her breast and forcing his other between her legs, arm pressed against his dick as he stats fucking her again on his fingers. He can tell it’s not enough but she can’t bring herself to stop him, hips gyrating in small tight circles. She regains control of herself long enough to force both his hands away. She grins at him then and he stares then

“Fuck!” he hisses, hips stuttering as she bends down and slides the length of him past her parted lips, mouth warm and wet, and she pulls off as quickly as she went down and then she’s shifting forward.

“Fuck Max.” Alec breeches the tight resistance as Mac lowers herself, impaled upon his aching erection, _finally_. Max grinds down on him, Alec completely enveloped in her dripping wet heat.

Max pulls off him, slams back down, hands gripping Alec’s hips as she moves, tight muscles of her stomach undulating with the motion. Alec holds her hips, spans his fingers across her flushed skin as she moves above him, naked in stark contrast to the rumpled sweat soaked clothes clinging to his skin. Alec pulls himself into a sitting position, finds Max’s breast with his mouth and starts biting, sucking on her nipple, pinching it between his teeth. The whimpering noise it pulls from Max turning him on more than the act itself. He forces her forward, holds her up as he moves and she makes a growl of protest but Alec ignores it in favor of laying her on the floor and fucking into her with more leverage. She wraps her legs around him and throws her head back, arms draped loosely across his shoulders. Alec dips his head and bites at Max’s neck and she shouts with the force of her orgasm, clenching down around Alec. He groans, her cunt pulling on him as he fucks into her and he comes in a white hot flash, Max milking his dick as he spills inside her, moaning her name into her neck.

“Fuck Max,” he pants, hands still gripping her to him She goes lax beneath him, drops her arms away from his body and her legs flop to the ground as Alec lays across her.

“Alec?” Max huffs, trying to catch her breath. Alec perks up to stare at her.

“Get off of me,” she punches and pushes at him half-heartedly and he laughs breathily and rolls over to lay beside her, pants around his thighs, dick flaccid against his thigh, shirt rucked up.

“Fuck,” Alec huffs, breathing heavily and shifting slow and languid to pull his jeans back up. Max moves to stand, before stooping to pick up her discarded clothing, pulling her ripped panties back on while poised over him unabashedly. Alec grins, enjoying the show. She snaps her waistband with a note of finality and Alec boos.

Mac barely gets her clothes back on before Normal steps out of his office. Max startles and stares. Normal gazes at her questioningly and Max asks,

“Were you there the whole time?”

“The whole time what?”

“Uh…today...the whole day,” Max saves.

“Yeah…it’s called doing my job. It’s fun you should try it sometime. You deliver all your packages?” Max tenses beside Alec and he grins.

“Yes, packages successfully delivered.” Max elbows him and shoots him a pointed glare before stalking past him.


End file.
